grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Curse of the Metrognome/@comment-122.151.201.127-20150213104048/@comment-24658696-20150830040525
DJ, relax, this story isn't going to have an underage s-- scene, that's kinda gross. They're going to at least turn 16 first and that's like two years away. But, in case you didn't notice, Carrie and Lenny making out is a reference to Geoff and Bridgette from TDI/TDA. Anyway... *Kin and Konnie wake up and find themselves looking at each other. Quickly getting over the awkwardness, they start to chat. Kin: I've got something cool to show you. Konnie: What is it, Kinny? Kin: *laughs* You see that bluey-purple squirrel up there? *points at a tree* Konnie: Yeah. Hold on, aren't squirrels meant to be brown? Kin: It's a mutation. Looks pretty cool though, hey? Konnie: Yeah. It's eyes are scary though...eek! *Konnie jumps into Kin's arms, but because she's heavier, he can't catch her. Kin: Sorry. Konnie: Ow wow wow...it's ok. Awww, look at that little pink bird! Kin: It is kinda cute. Not as cute as you though. *Konnie giggles and kisses both of Kin's cheeks. Kin and Konnie look up at the tree and the pink bird starts chirping. To the surprise, right after that, the mutated squirrel slaps the bird off the tree branch. Konnie: Noooooo! *She catches the bird and puts a leaf on its head, thinking that it will work like a bandage. She then puts the bird in a hidden pocket in her skirt. Konnie: Poor little birdy. Kin: I think we'd better take it to the vet. *Kin is about to walk, but Konnie spins her arms and becomes a helicopter. Kin: I forgot you could do that. Konnie: Well, let's fly! *They fly off to the vet to see if the bird is ok. Kin: I would've offered to examine the bird, except I'm only about halfway through year 12 medicine. So, I don't know everything. Konnie: Year 12? You're so smart! Kin: Thanks. It's just a bonus subject though. I had to convince my principal to let me do it by giving him a transformer table. Konnie: You can make those? Wow! Kin: Yeah. Been able to for about 4 years now. Konnie: Woah...oh hey, here we are. *They land at the vet and wait for their turn. Kin is impatiently tapping his foot, hoping the bird isn't seriously hurt. Konnie is quietly singing it lullabies. -Meanwhile, with Carrie and Lenny. Lenny: Hey Carrie, do you want to watch a movie with me? Carrie: Sure! *They both look through the Beff DVD collection and agree on Mission Improbable. Carrie: Wow, I love this movie! Lenny: Me too, love. *About 15 minutes later, the hero does a few backflips and jumps two metres into the air. Carrie/Lenny: Wow... *They continue enjoying the movie and at the end, Lenny has ejected the DVD and Carrie is asleep, leaning against his chest. Lenny yawns and slowly lies on his back, holding Carrie so that she doesn't fall. A few minutes later, Lenny is asleep, with Carrie lying on his chest and with her legs curled up. -Meanwhile, with Kim and Kon. Kim: Kon, did you give me roses a few weeks ago? Kon: Yeah. I stole them from Kin's bag. Kim: Awww, that's really sweet of you! Why would you steal them from Kin, though? Kon: I haven't had brother time with him for months and he kept leaving with some big blonde girl as soon as I asked him. That's so mean! Kim: That 'big blonde girl' is my sister, Konnie... Kon: Oops. Sorry, I'm bad at remembering names. Kim: That's ok. But yes, it is mean for Kin to keep leaving and not even answering you. But I know how you two can get some brother time. *Kim walks closer to Kon and starts whispering her plan in his ear. Kon's grin gets bigger with every word Kim says. After Kim finishes, Kon is grinning from ear to ear and looks like he could explode from happiness. His joy is short-lived though and so is Konnie's, as the next thing they see is Trina and James making out really grossly.